<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creeping Jesus by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875321">Creeping Jesus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Junksen - Freeform, Secret Crush, Weird Fluff, aubrey is sus, emily getting ready to throw hands, feel free to run, frying pan supremacy, just go with it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:09:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily gets a strange midnight scare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creeping Jesus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola! Just gonna mention, this is my first time using ao3 &amp; just writing in general, so feel free to give pointers. I hope this isn’t too bad!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1:41AM</p>
<p>The Bellas had a long day, all of them sleeping. Emily had to be quiet. As much as she wanted to join in with the napping, her mind was set on the coffee sachets in kitchen cabinet.</p>
<p>Each step she took toward the staircase caused another creak to sound—loudly. With a small thump, she leapt down the remaining three stairs. </p>
<p>As she circled the kitchen island and reached toward the small box of caffeine, she heard a tap; then another one. </p>
<p>Emily began to wonder if she locked the doors correctly, fear taking its toll.</p>
<p>Reaching for a pan from the rack, she made her way to the house entrance. The closer she got, the louder the noises were; noticing how they changed directions every few seconds.</p>
<p>After a few seconds, she heard a soft “Ow!” followed by a crashing.</p>
<p>Emily sprinted toward the ruckus, pan in the air and ready to strike.</p>
<p>Before she could take another step, a familiar face came at her; causing her to fall back.</p>
<p>“Creeping Jesus!” she yelled.</p>
<p>The hallway light quickly turned on, a big misunderstanding becoming clear.</p>
<p>“Em, it’s me!” the source of the noise said, stepping into the light.</p>
<p>“Aubrey?” Emily gaped, getting back up.</p>
<p>Before she could do anything, Aubrey went for the pan and picked it up. </p>
<p>“And what in the hell were you planning on doing with this?” the blonde waved the cookware around, before putting it back in its place.</p>
<p>Emily’s face contorted slightly, embarrassed by the situation.</p>
<p>“I.. have no idea.” she changed the subject quickly. “What are you doing here, anyway?”</p>
<p>Aubrey practically galloped toward the fridge, taking out the item she was here for.</p>
<p>“Milk? Seriously?” </p>
<p>Closing the fridge, the older woman sent a playful glare across the room. </p>
<p>“Hey, hey! Don’t judge me; you know how I am.” She began walking toward the front door, picking up the shoes she had knocked over earlier. “Besides, Chloe won’t mind.”</p>
<p>Before Emily could get a word in, she heard the faint clicking of a lock. Aubrey had left.</p>
<p>With the most confused look upon her face, Emily marched back toward her bedroom, seriously wondering what just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>